Jealous!
by flammable flashbang
Summary: karena Ed mengajak Riza pergi, Roy menjadi panik! ada apa di balik semua ini! royxriza, tapi juga edxriza, kalau emang keliatan begitu....
1. Chapter 1

Jealous!

Terinspirasi dari sebuah kata: "Jealous"

Hari ini si Fullmetal datang lagi ke kantorku. Seperti biasanya, hanya sekedar untuk memberikan laporan yang hanya terasa sebagai sebuah kebohongan bagiku. Dia tidak pernah ingin menceritakan kenyataan yang dihadapinya bersama dengan adiknya itu, Al. Bahkan, dia hanya memberi laporan saja, tidak lebih. Ia tidak pernah menceritakan hal-hal di luar pekerjaan, seperti misalnya masalahnya dengan adiknya, mungkin tentang wanita, atau…. ah, sudahlah! Mana mungkin si cebol itu bicara soal itu.

"colonel, apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?" Tanya letnanku, Hawkeye (walau aku sangat ingin memanggilnya Riza) yang kemudian memecah lamunanku.

"oh, maaf…. Aku tak apa-apa. Jadi, apa keperluanmu kemari, Fullmetal?" tanyaku pada si cebol yang berdiri di depanku.

"baiklah. , colonel. **Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya di depan telingamu dengan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya agar kau bisa mengerti!**" balasnya kesal tanpa kumengerti apapun.

"mungkin anda sedang melamun saat Edward memberikan laporannya, sir. Maaf Ed, sepertinya colonel tidak menangkap perkataanmu barusan," kata Riza memberi keterangan kepada kami berdua.

"semua laporanmu telah kucatat, Ed. Terima kasih," tambahnya.

"….baiklah. Aku pamit dulu," kata si Fullmetal sambil bangkit meninggalkan kursinya. Dia langsung menjadi tenang sesaat setelah Riza berbicara dengannya.

"Baiklah, Fullmetal. Kau boleh pulang," balasku dengan cuek seperti yang dikatakan orang lain tentangku. Sesaat sebelum ia meninggalkan ruanganku, ia kembali lagi entah apa maksudnya.

"oh, ya…colonel, boleh aku pinjam Lt. Hawkeye sebentar?" katanya. Hal yang sampai membuatku dan Riza terkejut.

"kalau boleh tanya, apa urusanmu dengannya?" tanyaku pada si Fullmetal.

"nggak boleh tanya!" jawabnya agak judes, menurutku. Sesaat aku dan Riza berpandangan.

"colonel, apa anda memberikan ijin pada saya?" Tanya Riza padaku. Sesaat aku berpikir.

"baiklah. Tapi, jangan buat aku khawatir ya…" jawabku.

"**terima kasih colonel!**" seru si cebol itu sampai membuatku kaget ½ hidup. Padahal, ia belum pernah mengucapkan kata-kata mulia itu sebelumnya. Sama sekali tidak pernah.

"saya permisi dulu, sir…" kata-kata itulah yang kudengar darinya, terakhir sebelum ia meninggalkan ruanganku bersama si Fullmetal. Entah apa maunya….

1 jam kemudian……

Ya ampuuuuun! Ngapain sih si Fullmetal itu! Sudah satu jam niiiihhhh! Memangnya dia ada urusan apa ya dengan Riza-ku tersayang? Sampai satu jam? Tenang…tenang…. Baru satu jam! 

2 jam kemudian….

Aduh… kenapa Riza belum kembali juga sampai sekarang! Sudah 2 jam lewat 4 menit 36 detik! Ngapain sih! Apa mereka mempunyai hubungan khusus? Coba pikir…..pikir….

Poin 1: Riza tidak pernah memanggil Fullmetal dengan gelar, jabatan, bahkan nama keluarga. Tiap kali bertemu, selalu saja…Edward. Padahal, semestinya ia memanggilnya dengan Fullmetal; seperti yang biasanya kulakukan, atau Mayor Elric, jika itu memang tidak terlalu aneh untuk panggilannya…. Tapi, kenapa dia memanggilnya Edward, atau kadang hanya disebutnya sebagai Ed?…. Kenapa?

Poin 2: si Fullmetal selalu bisa menahan amarahnya bila Riza yang bilang begitu. Jika Riza yang bilang, ia bisa kembali jinak(?) Aku sih juga begitu, tapi…. Aku 'kan memang menganggapnya lebih dari sekedar bawahan saja! Apa jangan-jangan si Edward juga begitu?

Selesai berpikir.

(panic!) Gawat! Aku merasakan sesuatu yang enggak beres di antara mereka berdua! Jangan-jangan mereka itu……… Tapi, nggak mungkin lah! Riza itu 'kan kira-kira umurnya hampir sama denganku! Lalu, si Fullmetal itu 'kan masih umur 10 tahun, kan? Eh, bukan. Mengingat tubuhnya yang emang sejajar dengan anak umur 10 tahun, jadi salah duga. Dia 'kan baru 16-17 'kan? Apa mungkin?

Dengan segera, aku meninggalkan _military office_-ku. Dengan Havoc yang menggantikanku di posisi pemimpin, rasanya aku (agak) yakin. Biasanya Riza yang menggantikanku bila memang saatnya. Aku segera menuju pusat East City, yang merupakan pusat perbelanjaan utama di East City, atau bisa disebutkan juga sebagai tempat paling ramai di East City.

Sesampainya di sana, rasanya aku tak percaya apa yang mereka berdua lakukan. Riza, tidak mengenakan seragam militernya seperti saat ia meninggalkan kantorku, sedang bercanda dan bercakap-cakap bersama si Fullmetal dengan sangat senang. Begitupula si Fullmetal. Jauh kelihatan lebih ceria dibandingkan biasanya. Aku jadi ragu untuk mengganggu kesenangan mereka berdua. Apalagi, si Fullmetal sepertinya sangat menaruh perhatian pada Riza. Lihatlah berbagai bungkusan yang dibawanya, juga wajah Riza yang teramat senang, tidak seperti saat ia berbicara denganku.

Saat itu aku tak tahu harus berbuat apa. Rasanya hatiku benar-benar hancur. Melihat satu-satunya wanita yang kucintai berduaan dengan seorang dari bawahanku (yang tak pernah mau patuh) dengan perasaan gembira yang sebelumnya belum pernah kulihat. Aku tak bisa menghancurkan kebahagiaannya karena keegoisanku, tapi…. Aku tak rela membiarkannya! Aku jadi sungguh bingung menghadapi hal ini. Aku benar-benar bingung. Akhirnya, keegoisankulah yang menang. Aku harus menghadapi kenyataan…

"co…colonel…" kata Riza tak percaya melihatku yang sedang menunggu mereka, tepat di depan café yang baru saja mereka hampiri.

"Hawkeye….bukankan sudah kukatakan agar tidak membuatku khawatir?" tanyaku pelan tanpa semangat.

"aa...maaf, colonel…tapi…." Kata si Fullmetal mencoba menjelaskan, namun sudah kupotong dulu perkataannya.

"Fullmetal, ini bukan urusanmu…. Pergilah," Balasku.

"Lalu apa! Urusan ini merupakan urusanku juga! Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas Letnan sekarang ini! Jika kau memang ingin menjatuhkan hukuman padanya, berikan saja padaku!" balas si Fullmetal dengan kesal. Aku baru menyadari, ternyata sampai sejauh itu rasa cintanya pada Riza.

"Edward!" seru Riza kaget.

"Jadi, rupanya kalian sudah lama merahasiakan hal ini dariku ya!" balasku tanpa bisa menahan amarah lagi.

"Lho? Merahasiakan apa yang sudah lama?" balas si Fullmetal dengan kebingungan.

"Eh?" tanyaku yang lebih kebingungan lagi daripada dia.

"memangnya apa yang kau maksudkan sih, colonel?" tanyanya berlanjut. Sepertinya aku baru saja salah paham terhadap mereka.

"jadi, rupanya kalian tidak….." kataku dengan ragu. Mendadak si Fullmetal dan Riza kaget.

"Memangnya kamu pikir kita ini…."

"oh, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" kataku memotong perkataan si Fullmetal yang bertanya agak ragu.

"colonel….jangan-jangan kamu ini…….. cemburu, ya?" Tanya si Fullmetal sekali lagi. Mendadak aku malu atas kesalahan ini, apalagi setelah aku lihat, Riza memalingkan mukanya yang_ blushed_ itu. Apa Riza memikirkan hal yang sama denganku?

"Ti…tidak! Aku sama sekali tak cemburu!" kataku menyangkal, karena aku benar-benar malu untuk menyatakannya dengan cara konyol semacam ini….

"benar nih?" Tanya si Fullmetal sekali lagi, membuatku semakin kesal.

"benar! Memangnya kau pikir aku bercanda!" balasku kesal.

"Oooh….benarkah? Jadi, Letnan boleh jadi milikku 'kan?" kata si Fullmetal sekali lagi.

"TIDAK!" kataku dan Riza, kira-kira dengan batas waktu 0.0001-13 detik. Ternyata, dia juga berpikiran sama denganku….. berarti, apa dia juga mencin…..tidak! mana mungkin!

"Tenang saja, colonel. Aku tak akan merebut letnan darimu…." Sindir Fullmetal padaku, walau nampaknya Riza juga harus kena getahnya.

"huh…memangnya kalian ini ngapain sih? Sampai sore begini…." Balasku untuk ganti topic.

"oh, saya…."

"Ssshh, letnan! Ini 'kan rahasia kecil kita…." Bisik si Fullmetal sebelum Riza menyelesaikan perkataannya.

"Ada apa sebenarnya!" bentakku kesal, sebab mereka masih terus-terusan merahasiakan sesuatu padaku.

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa…." Lanjut Riza gugup.

"…..baiklah kalau kalian masih mau tutup mulut, tapi…."

"tenang saja! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain letnan kok!" potong Fullmetal sebelum aku selesai bicara, bahkan dengan suara yang sangat lantang.

"baiklah. Letnan, ayo pulang. Sudah malam," kataku mengajak Riza kembali, jadi setidaknya aku punya waktu untuk berdua saja dengannya. Maklum, sepertinya sesuai dengan kata si Fullmetal bahwa aku cemburu….

"Ed, aku permisi dulu…." Kata Riza berpamitan pada Ed.

"Oh, ya! Letnan, terima kasih ya! Colonel, kau juga! Thank you!" seru si Fullmetal dari kejauhan. Aku hanya mengangkat sebelah tanganku, sedangkan Riza melambaikan tangannya.

"Oh, ya! Letnan, baju itu cocok sekali untukmu! Lain kali pakai lagi ya! Soalnya itu 'kan aku yang beli, khusus untukmu!" tambah si Fullmetal sekali lagi. Oh, rupanya baju itu dari si Fullmetal………………………………………….WHAT? Nggak salah nih!

"terima kasih, Ed!" seru Riza membalas. Tidak seperti dia yang selalu diam….

"memangnya ada urusan apa sih? Ayo, kita cepat pulang…." Kataku. Riza mengangguk, tapi tak lama setelah itu…..

"colonel…. Bisa kita… ganti rute?" Tanya Riza.

"mm?" Tanyaku bingung. Tak lama setelah itu, dia menarik tanganku dan mengajakku melihat kebenaran itu…….

…………………………………………………………………..to be continued…………

Selesai! Ini baru chapter 1, jadi jangan keburu bingung ya…. Masih ada lanjutannya kok. Ternyata bisa juga bikin EdxRiza…… Seperti yang kalian tahu, kali ini Roy yang jadi tokoh utamanya, dapat dilihat dari segi "aku"-nya (ngga tau kenapa, jadi inget pelajaran semasa SMP dulu….) tapi, nanti yang bakal jadi main chara di next chapternya itu Ed, jadi…….tunggu aja!


	2. Chapter 2

Jealous! Chapter 2

Hari ini aku harus datang lagi ke tempat si colonel brengsek itu…. Tapi, kali ini sepertinya aku ada urusan yang lain…. Bagaimana ini…. Winly besok 'kan ulang tahun….. jadi, aku harus memberikan apa ya? Aku 'kan sama sekali tak mengerti apa yang disukai perempuan…. Mendingan nanya ke siapa ya?

"Edward, mengapa kau sudah datang sepagi ini?" Tanya Letnan yang membukakan pintu kantor si colonel bodoh itu. Si colonel itu memang menyebalkan, tapi paling tidak selalu ada Letnan Hawkeye yang selalu ramah padaku dan Al. Hahh…. Seandainya Winly bisa selembut itu…… Tunggu! Aku mikir apaan sih! Padahal 'kan besok….

"Jadi, bagaimana kamu belakangan ini?" Tanya si colonel padaku.

"biasa aja, tuh…" balasku cuek.

"Ed, harap kau bisa menceritakan laporanmu…." Kata Letnan. Aku memang sulit berkutik jika dia yang bilang begitu, apalagi karena dia memang orang yang baik, beda dengan atasannya yang kacau itu….

Sebenarnya aku kemari 'kan juga enggak ada kepentingan. Tadinya aku mau konsultansi pada si colonel playboy itu, mungkin dia lebih jago soal urusan cewek…. Tapi, kayaknya susah deh….. ya sudahlah, aku ngarang aja…..

"Baiklah….. Saat itu, aku sedang jalan-jalan di kota bersama Al, lalu aku bertemu dengan seseorang dari masa depan….lalu….. dia berwarna biru, mempunyai kantong yang bisa mengeluarkan benda aneh…..lalu….. dia bilang dia itu kucing, tapi aku pikir dia rakun…., lalu…..aku juga bertemu mahkluk yang menaiki piring….. lalu….. ternyata dia itu seorang wanita…eh…dia juga guru….cantik sekali…..lalu…..ternyata dia menikah dengan muridnya sendiri…apa iya, ya? Lalu…… saat aku berjalan di gurun pasir….aku bertemu dengan jangkrik raksasa…..lalu….eh….kalau tidak salah ada orang yang meneriakkan mantera aneh….eh….lalu……apa ya…. Itu saja….." kataku bertele-tele, entah deh apa yang dia pikirkan.

Si colonel itu hanya terus diam…diam…. Mungkin dia marah karena aku bicara ngaco, atau mungkin dia lagi pikir-pikir soal guru alien yang barusan aku omongin, walau itu cuma karanganku saja. Mungkin dia anggap itu serius….

"colonel, apa yang sedang anda pikirkan?" Tanya letnan Hawkeye padanya. Tidak lama setelah itu, si colonel seperti tersadar akan suatu hal.

"oh, maaf…. Aku tak apa-apa. Jadi, apa keperluanmu kemari, Fullmetal?" balasnya seolah tidak ada yang terjadi sebelumnya. Kurasa selama aku bicara panjang lebar, dia hanya bengong saja…. Jadi, kubentak saja dia.

"baiklah. , colonel. **Berapa kali aku harus mengulanginya di depan telingamu dengan berteriak sekeras-kerasnya agar kau bisa mengerti!**" teriakku keras, membuat telinganya pengang, tapi dia masih kelihatan bingungan….

"mungkin anda sedang melamun saat Edward memberikan laporannya, sir. Maaf Ed, sepertinya colonel tidak menangkap perkataanmu barusan," kata Letnan Hawkeye mencoba menjelaskan padaku. Aku tak bisa marah, soalnya dia sudah minta maaf padaku walaupun sebenarnya itu bukan kesalahannya. Memang sulit bila berhadapan dengannya.

"semua laporanmu telah kucatat, Ed. Terima kasih," tambahnya. Ya sudahlah. Aku tak bisa bilang apa-apa lagi. lebih baik aku pergi saja….

"….baiklah. Aku pamit dulu," jelasku pada mereka.

Aku baru saja mau meninggalkan ruangan itu, tetapi aku baru sadar kalau kepentinganku kemari adalah untuk konsultasi soal ul-tahnya Winly! Tapi….sepertinya percuma kalau aku bertanya pada si colonel. Agaknya hari ini dia kelihatan linglung. Tunggu! Bukannya Letnan Hawkeye itu cewe! Dia benar-benar cewek tulen 'kan? Kenapa aku tak tanyakan pada dia saja ya? Aku segera kembali ke tempatnya, padahal si colonel baru saja mengizinkanku pulang.

"oh, ya…colonel, boleh aku pinjam Lt. Hawkeye sebentar?" kataku. Sepertinya si colonel dan letnan cukup terkejut dengan perkataanku barusan, tapi….

"kalau boleh tanya, apa urusanmu dengannya?" balas si colonel dengan nada agak ketus. Oh, dia barusan bilang 'kalo boleh nanya' ya…?

"nggak boleh tanya!" jawabku nggak kalah ketus. Sesaat, mereka saling kontak mata. Seolah bertelepati lewat pandangan mata, komunikasi hati.

"colonel, apa anda memberikan ijin pada saya?" tanyanya pada si colonel itu.

"baiklah. Tapi, jangan buat aku khawatir ya…" balasnya setelah berpikir sesaat. Hey, sepertinya si colonel perhatian sekali sama letnan…. Rupanya memang begitu, ya…..

"**terima kasih colonel!**" teriakku padanya, sekali lagi untuk membuat telinganya pengang. Padahal baru kali ini aku berterima kasih padanya. Nggak heran si colonel segitu kagetnya.

"saya permisi dulu, sir…" kata letnan Hawkeye berpamitan pada si colonel.

Setelah itu, aku pergi bersamanya. Hanya berdua saja…. Kira-kira si colonel cemburu nggak ya?

"Ed, ada apa kau memanggilku?" Tanyanya padaku. Memecah segala kerumitan pikiranku yang penuh dengan macam-macam hal.

"Aa… bagaimana ya bilangnya? Sebenarnya….."

"besok ulang tahun Winly, 'kan?" katanya lebih cepat sebelum aku menyelesaikan pernyataanku.

"**da…dari mana kau tahu itu!"** jeritku kaget. Dengan sigap, ia membungkam mulutku. Mungkin, baginya ini juga merupakan masalah penting, ya?

"Sshh! Jangan biarkan dia sampai mengetahuinya. Walau dia tidak di sini, suaramu bisa saja sampai ke Liesenburg…." Sindirnya padaku dengan berbisik. Aku mengangguk, baru dilepaskannya tangannya dari mulutku.

"ya… tapi, dari mana letnan tahu itu?" balasku masih penasaran.

"sebenarnya, Al sudah bertanya soal itu tadi pagi…" bisiknya padaku. Hah? Rupanya Al, ya? Dasar anak itu…..

"sebenarnya….begitu, deh…. Aku sama sekali tidak tahu soal wanita…. Tadinya aku mau tanya pada colonel, tapi…."

"ya sudahlah…. Aku bersedia menemanimu mencari hadiah…." Balasnya. Ternyata dia memang benar-benar baik ya…. Tak heran jika si colonel sampai jatuh padanya, walau dia banyak penggemar wanitanya…..(antara lain: si pengarang)

Aku segera menuju ke pusat East City, di mana di sana merupakan tempat paling ramai soal belanjaan. Mungkin aku bisa menemukan sesuatu di sana. Tapi…..

"Letnan…. Sepertinya kamu kaku banget sih…" sindirku padanya. Soalnya, dia hanya diam dan mengawasiku seperti bodyguard. Aku sampai tegang. Lengkap dengan baju militer dan pistol-pistolnya, aku jadi merasa seperti narapidana yang diawasi terus-terusan, atau seperti korban yang diincar oleh mafia…..

"Oh, maaf. Aku tidak tahu soal itu…. Apa kau terganggu, Ed?" tanyanya. Sekali lagi, aku tak bisa berkutik menghadapinya.

"Ti…tidak apa-apa sih…tapi, apa kamu bisa bersikap lebih wajar?" balasku yang masih mengomentari penampilannya.

"baiklah…. Ayo kita pergi…" ajakku padanya sambil menarik lengannya.

Aku segera membawanya ke toko pakaian.

"Ed, kamu mau membelikan Winly pakaian? Aku rasa dia sudah punya style-nya sendiri…" katanya padaku.

"bukan untuk dia, tapi…aku rasa kau harus mengubah penampilanmu dulu…." Kataku. Si letnan terkejut, tapi ujung-ujungnya dia menyetujui itu, mungkin karena aku adalah atasannya…..

"baiklah. Kau mau aku pakai baju apa?" tanyanya. Lho? Hal itu sempat membuatku bingung. Memangnya dia nggak punya sense of styling, ya?

"terserah kamu dong! Gimana sih? Kok malah nanya ke aku?" balasku. Dia berpikir sejenak.

"Terserah aku, ya?" tanyanya. Aku hanya mengangguk. Dia tampak agak bingung.

"ada apa? Memangnya letnan pikir aku nggak punya uang, ya? Tenang aja deh…itu semua kan bakalan dibayarin colonel…" lanjutku. Dia hanya tersenyum menanggapi perkataanku. Lalu, dia mulai mencari baju.

"Ed! Apa ini cocok untukku?" Tanyanya setelah dia keluar dari kamar pas. Busset! Aku nggak nyangka! Ternyata dia memilih baju super aneh. Dia memakai kimono putih, dan bandana handuk panjang yang berlambangkan onsen, seperti baru keluar dari onsen…. Anehnya, di dalam kimononya digunakan celana panjang dan baju berwarna hitam, serta sepatu boot hitam, yang aslinya memang miliknya. Ternyata memang buruk sense of styling-nya….memangnya dia mau berpergian dengan baju itu?

"eh….kayaknya baju itu nggak cocok deh…." Kataku sambil menutupi mataku, menyesali kekacauan baju yang dipilihnya itu.

"nggak bagus, ya? Padahal 'kan….(salah satu karakter favoritnya si pengarang suka pakai baju seperti itu…)" balasnya.

"sudahlah. Ganti sana," lanjutku. Tak lama setelah ia mengambil baju lain dan mencobanya, sekali lagi diperlihatkannya padaku.

"Ed! Bagaimana dengan yang ini?" katanya. Sekali lagi, busset! Jaket orange norak serta celana berwarna sama, dengan sandal aneh dan bandana berlambangkan (Konoha) berwarna biru tua. Sekali lagi, prihatin aku pada style-nya!

"eh…nggak ada yang lain nih…." Balasku kecewa. Dia segera masuk kembali untuk mencoba baju lainnya. Memangnya dia ngambil berapa banyak sih…? Apa semuanya kacau begitu?

"Ed!" katanya memanggilku. Dia memperlihatkan lagi padaku. Dari baju basket bertuliskan 'Johnan 12'; baju seragam sailor; baju biarawati berwarna biru, lengkap dengan pistolnya (emangnya biarawati ada yang bawa pistol? Ada aja deh!); baju kimono hitam dengan pedang besar yang disebutnya zanpakutou; baju tennis Seigaku lengkap dengan raketnya; dan macam-macam baju aneh lainnya. Hah…aku nggak tahu kalau dia begitu kekanak-kanakan. Tapi, setelah mencoba baju terakhirnya…..

"bagaimana?" tanyanya pelan.

"Woah…. Cantiknya…." Bisikku pelan. Habis, mau bagaimana lagi. Cantik sekali! Dia menggunakan baju berkerah renda, serta rok panjang berpita yang sangat manis sekali. Rambut panjangnya digerai begitu saja. Sangat feminine. Beda dengan letnan yang biasanya. Sangat cantiiiiiikkk!

"…barusan kau bilang apa?" Tanya letnan padaku.

"aaaa…..bukan apa-apa…" kataku menutupi rasa malu-malu.

"baiklah…aku ambil yang ini…." Lanjutku pada pegawai toko itu.

"oh, maaf…. Semua baju yang telah dicoba harus dibeli…" jelasnya. WHAT! Nggak salah nih!

"Hah! Harus dibeli semua, nih…?" tanyaku yang hanya dijawab dengan anggukan.

"**Kalo nggak boleh dicoba buat apa ada kamar pasnya segala!" **bentakku kesal. Tapi, apa boleh buat. Jangan melanggar hukum, lagipula semua ini 'kan bakal dibayarin colonel. Selain itu, sepertinya letnan senang sekali mendapatkan berbagai barang aneh itu….

"Bagaimana perasaanmu, letnan?" tanyaku setelah keluar dari toko pakaian yang menjengkelkan itu.

"Sangaat senaang!" serunya ceria.

"jika ada kesempatan, aku mau cosplay ah…." Lanjutnya.

"Hah? Apaan barusan?" tanyaku agak bingung dengan istilah baru itu. Apa itu kosple?

"Bukan apa-apa…" balasnya.

"ya sudah, ayo kita cari hadiah buat Winly. Ayo, letnan!" ajakku.

"Ed… kalau kau tidak ingin kaku…. Jangan panggil jabatanku…. Panggil aku Riza…" balasnya. Kaget aku mendengarnya.

"Ri…. Kak Riza…" kataku.

"nah, begitu dong…" lanjutnya.

Setelah itu, kami berjalan berkeliling untuk mencari hadiah untuk Winly. Kami berkeliling dan terus berkeliling, namun…sepertinya kami masih tak menemukan hadiah yang tepat untuknya. Sulit memang. Pada dasarnya, aku memang sulit mengerti wanita. Walaupun Kak Riza sekarang bersamaku, tapi….tetap saja sulit. Soalnya Winly 'kan agak tomboy…. Lagipula, kesukaan mereka berbeda. Aku jadi bingung. Ujung-ujungnya, aku malah pergi makan bersama Kak Riza, beli buku, beli ice cream, beli macam-macam yang nggak ada hubungannya dengan misi kali ini. Capek deh….

Di café….

"Maaf, Ed… sepertinya aku tak bisa membantumu…." Kata Kak Riza meminta maaf.

"ah, tak apa. Lagipula, aku jadi cukup terhibur bisa bersama Kak Riza…" kataku.

"akhirnya kau tersenyum juga!" balasnya dengan senyuman. Aku hanya tertawa setelah mendengar hal itu. Dia pun ikut tertawa.

"kamu tahu Ed, hadiah ulang tahun yang berharga adalah jika kau bisa memberikan senyuman dan membagi waktumu yang berharga bersamanya….hanya itu….." jelasnya.

"aa…iya…." Balasku, agak terpesona dengan kelembutannya…. Tapi, walau begitu…aku tetap ingin memberikan sesuatu padanya. Sesuatu. Apapun itu…. Tak lama setelah itu, aku melihat sebuah pita besar, yang sangat manis. Aku rasa Winly cocok mengenakan pita itu dengan ponytail-nya, apalagi karena warnanya matching dengan bajunya, hitam.

"apa…pita itu cocok untuknya…?" tanyaku.

"aku rasa ya…." Balas Kak Riza.

"baiklah…aku beli ini saja…" kataku keburu senang. Namun, sebelum aku memutuskan untuk membelinya….

"Ed, tunggu…. Aku rasa…Al juga memberikan itu untuk Winly…." Kata Kak Riza. Hah! Nggak lucu banget deh kalo 2 orang ngasih hadiah yang sama.

"gimana dong? Aku udah kehabisan ide nih…" kataku berkeluh.

"…bagaimana kalau kau buat saja sendiri hadiahnya? Pada dasarnya 'kan kamu yang lebih mengenal Winly daripada aku…. Jadi, aku rasa kau bisa memahami keinginannya…." Kata Kak Riza memberi saran. Benar juga ya…. Masa' aku harus bertanya pada Kak Riza, padahal 'kan aku sudah mengenal Winly dari kecil…. Kenapa aku harus bertanya? Padahal yang bisa memahami perasaannya….adalah aku….

"terima kasih, letnan…." Kataku sambil menepuk bahunya.

"ya…. Jangan panggil aku letnan lagi! Kecuali kalau Roy didepanmu…" katanya sambil tertawa. Eh? Apa dia barusan bilang 'Roy'? Jadi, dia memang memanggil atasannya itu dengan nama depan? Hmm….curiga deh….

Setelah itu, kami keluar dari café, dan betapa terkejutnya kita setelah melihat si colonel sedang menunggu kita di depan café. Sangat terkejut.

"co…colonel…" kata Kak Riza tak percaya melihatnya.

"Hawkeye….bukankan sudah kukatakan agar tidak membuatku khawatir?" Tanya colonel pelan, seperti tanpa semangat. Lho! Emangnya aku sudah pergi berjam-jam ya? Nggak berasa deh….

"aa...maaf, colonel…tapi…." Kataku menjelaskan, namun reaksinya jauh lebih cepat.

"Fullmetal, ini bukan urusanmu…. Pergilah," Balasnya.

"Lalu apa! Urusan ini merupakan urusanku juga! Akulah yang bertanggung jawab atas Letnan sekarang ini! Jika kau memang ingin menjatuhkan hukuman padanya, berikan saja padaku!" balasku kesal. Pada dasarnya itu semua 'kan memang bukan salahnya. Ini semua salahku!

"Edward!" seru Kak Riza kaget.

"Jadi, rupanya kalian sudah lama merahasiakan hal ini dariku ya!" balas si colonel kesal.

"Lho? Merahasiakan apa yang sudah lama?" balasku bingung.

"Eh?" Rupanya, si colonel lebih bingung lagi.

"memangnya apa yang kau maksudkan sih, colonel?" tanyaku lagi. Habis, aku bingung melihat tingkah si colonel.

"jadi, rupanya kalian tidak….." katanya ragu. Terang saja aku dan Kak Riza kaget.

"Memangnya kamu pikir kita ini…."

"oh, tidak! Tidak ada apa-apa kok!" katanya memotong perkataanku yang bertanya agak ragu. Hmm…aku rasa dia cemburu….

"colonel….jangan-jangan kamu ini…….. cemburu, ya?" Tanyaku sekali lagi. sepertinya hal ini benar. Dia memalingkan mukanya karena malu, juga Kak Riza. Ternyata mereka berdua memang….

"Ti…tidak! Aku sama sekali tak cemburu!" katanya menyangkal. Sepertinya dia keras kepala juga, ya….

"benar nih?" Tanyaku menyindir.

"benar! Memangnya kau pikir aku bercanda!" balasnya semakin kesal.

"Oooh….benarkah? Jadi, Letnan boleh jadi milikku 'kan?" kataku sekali lagi, untuk menyindirnya.

"TIDAK!" katanya dan Kak Riza, hampir bersamaan. Ternyata, mereka memang saling……

"Tenang saja, colonel. Aku tak akan merebut letnan darimu…." Sindirku padanya, walau nampaknya Kak Riza juga harus menahan malu.

"huh…memangnya kalian ini ngapain sih? Sampai sore begini…." Kata si kolonel agar bisa ganti topic.

"oh, saya…."

"Ssshh, letnan! Ini 'kan rahasia kecil kita…." Bisikku pada kak Riza.

"Ada apa sebenarnya!" bentak si colonel kesal, pasti karena kita tetap merahasiakan sesuatu darinya.

"Ti…tidak ada apa-apa…." Lanjut Kak Riza gugup.

"…..baiklah kalau kalian masih mau tutup mulut, tapi…."

"tenang saja! Aku nggak ngapa-ngapain letnan kok!" kataku keras-keras, untuk meyakinkannya.

"baiklah. Letnan, ayo pulang. Sudah malam," kata si colonel mengajak Kak Riza kembali. Sepertinya dia memang cemburu, walau dia tetap tak mau jujur.

"Ed, aku permisi dulu…." Kata Kak Riza berpamitan padaku.

"Oh, ya! Letnan, terima kasih ya! Colonel, kau juga! Thank you!" kataku dari kejauhan. Merekapun membalas dengan lambaian tangan, walau si colonel tidak.

"Oh, ya! Letnan, baju itu cocok sekali untukmu! Lain kali pakai lagi ya! Soalnya itu 'kan aku yang beli, khusus untukmu!" tambahku, sekali lagi untuk membuat si colonel penasaran. Tapi, sepertinya reaksinya biasa saja.

"terima kasih, Ed!" seru Kak Riza membalas. Tidak seperti dia yang selalu diam…. Aku juga melambaikan tanganku untuknya.

Setelah itu, aku pergi ke toko perhiasan dan mencari berlian yang enak untuk ditransmutasi…… sepertinya aku sudah mendapat ide untuk membuat apa…. Winly….tunggulah aku….

……………………………………………………………………..to be continued……….

Chapter 2 selesai! Masih ada chapter selanjutnya lho! Soalnya masih belom jelas kan endingnya….. sesuai janji, aku bikin si "aku"-nya adalah Ed. Jadi, ini Cuma pengulangan cerita dengan sudut pandang berbeda. Ngomong2 di chapter ini aku juga nyambung-nyambungin dengan anime lain lho, banyak lagi. bisa nebak sendiri 'kan?

Nanti, buat chapter 3, yang jadi "aku"-nya adalah aku sendiri, alias si pengarang. Jadi, sudut pandang orang ketiga serba tau. Jangan bingung ya…. Di chapter 3 hampir nggak ada pengulangan kok….

Ngomong2 di review donx, kalo mau kasih kritikan super kepedesan juga boleh kok. Habis, maklum deh. Yg bikin FF ini kan juga masih manusia. Kalo ada kesalahan, ya normal dong….. di dunia ini tidak ada yang sempurna, karenanya….dunia itu indah….

Maaf juga ya kalo ngga bisa memuaskan kalian….. maklum, baru belajar….


	3. Chapter 3

Jealous! Chapter 3

* * *

sekali lagi, hanya untuk mengingatkan kalo naratornya adalah si author (alias, nggak ada si "aku") Jangan bingung ya! 

"Letnan…. Ngapain kamu ngajak aku pergi malam-malam begini…?" Tanya si colonel, Roy Mustang pada letnannya (atau kekasihnya?) Riza Hawkeye.

Memang. Terlalu aneh untuk seorang Riza, jika dia mengajak colonelnya pergi malam-malam, atau lebih tepatnya tengah malam begini, dan hanya berdua saja. **Berdua saja. **Tapi, sekalipun Roy berharap lebih soal jalan-jalan malam yang dianggapnya kencan itu, Riza tetap pada satu tujuannya, tidak lebih. Tujuannya juga bukan seperti yang dipikirkan oleh orang aneh itu, Roy.

"Sshhh!" kata Riza mendiamkan ke-bawel-an si colonel, yang dari tadi komat-kamit terus karena penasaran. Sebentar dia menunjuk, lalu membuat Roy tersadar atas keberadaan si kontet itu, Ed.

"Hei…itu 'kan si Fullmetal…" katanya, hampir agak keras , cukup untuk membuat semua orang di stasiun KA itu tersadar.

"Ssshh!! Dasar Bodoh, tidak berguna!" bisik Riza pada atasannya itu, yang cukup membuat atasannya patah hati (bayangkan rasanya dikatai 'nggak berguna')

Tak lama, ia melongok lagi melihat si Ed, yang untungnya tidak menyadari keberadaan mereka berdua. Syukurlah. Soalnya pada saat itu kereta baru saja lewat, jadi suara si colonel tidak terdengar di telinga Ed (seandainya saja Roy bilang "kontet" pasti Ed nyadar deh…).

Tunggu…. Kereta lewat, ya…. Berarti, Ed sudah bersiap untuk meninggalkan East City. Memangnya mau ke mana ya dia?

Perlahan tapi pasti, Roy dan Riza mengikuti jalannya Ed. Saat Ed masuk ke kereta, begitulah juga mereka berdua. Tanpa sadar, mereka ikut-ikutan beli tiket dan duduk dengan anteng-nya…. Sampai mereka menyadari kalau keretanya sudah melaju.

"hei…hei…. Bagaimana ini…?!" Tanya Roy agak panic. Namun, seperti biasa, Riza mampu mengubah kepanikan Roy dengan kepala dingin.

"Ri…riza…." Kata Roy gugup, setelah menyadari bahwa Riza benar-benar mampu membuatnya diam….dengan sebuah ciuman hangat….

"Apa kau sudah merasa lebih tenang?" balas Riza. Roy hanya mengangguk-angguk, seperti anak kecil. Bagaimanapun juga, dia memang tidak menyangka kalau Riza akan menciumnya di tempat seperti ini….

"me…memangnya apa yang mau kau lakukan…?" Tanya Roy pelan.

"sudah, diam saja…. Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri…." Balasnya.

"baiklah… aku diam….tapi, kenapa kita harus mengenakan baju semacam ini…?" Tanya Roy sekali lagi, mengomentari penampilan aneh mereka, seperti semacam agen; lengkap dengan setelan jas hitam, serta kacamata hitamnya. Untung saja, tengah malam begini sepi. Seandainya saja orang-orang melihat penampilan konyol mereka…..

"shh… diam saja…" kata Riza menenangkan Roy. Mendadak, muncul akal bulus di benak Roy.

"baiklah… aku diam…. Tapi… 'itu' dulu dong…." Bisiknya pelan, yang langsung dibalas dengan ancaman handgun di pelipisnya.

Sedangkan, Ed sedang tegang bercampur senang; memikirkan perasaan Winly setelah menerima sebuah hadiah kecil darinya. Apakah dia akan senang, atau malah kecewa?

"Baiklah…. Winly, aku tak tahu apa kau suka dengan ini, tapi…. Aku harap kau bisa bahagia menerimanya…." Pikir Ed. Dan iapun terlelap, dalam mimpinya….

Roy membuka matanya.

"Oh, rupanya aku tertidur…." Pikirnya. Baru saja ia mau beranjak, tapi….

"Ri…Riza…." Katanya tersadar bahwa Riza sedang terbaring di bahunya. Keinginannya untuk pergi pun dibatalkan.

"Aku sungguh bersyukur bisa bersamamu saat ini, Riza…" kata Roy pelan.

"Roy…." Kata Riza. Dia masih tidur. Mungkin dia mengigau…

"Hm? Ada apa?" Tanya Roy. Mendadak dia tersadar kalau Riza masih tertidur, dan dia juga memanggilnya Roy dengan mesranya…

"Roy…aku…men…" kata Riza masih dalam mimpinya. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya dalam mimpi itu, tapi… yang pasti kalimat itu ditunggu Roy. Sayangnya….

Kereta itu berhenti, begitu saja. Dengan suara yang berisik dan menggetirkan hati Roy yang sudah tak sabar mendengar pernyataan cinta Riza, walau yang bersangkutan sebenarnya tidak sadar.

"Kurang ajar!!! Dasar kereta #$&œœ$&©©®™βµα£$#&?!!!!" pikir Roy dalam hatinya yang penuh kekesalan. Ya sudahlah…. Apa yang terjadi terjadilah….

"Oh… sudah sampai, ya…?" kata Riza terbangun.

"Riza, kamu sudah bangun?" Tanya Roy. Riza mengangguk.

"Oh…maaf, colonel…" katanya tersadar, bahwa dia sedang ada di pelukan hangat colonelnya. Dia segera menjauh dari tubuh Roy. Mukanya juga merah padam. _Blushed_.

"Ma..maaf, saya pikir…. Anda teddy bear yang biasanya saya peluk…" katanya menjelaskan.

"Hah? Teddy bear? Apa aku mirip dengan boneka itu?" pikir Roy membandingkan dirinya.

"maaf… tak usah dipikirkan…. Ayo, kita cepat pergi…" ajak Riza, masih menahan muka _blushed_-nya. Sambil menarik Roy, mereka berjalan meninggalkan bangku mereka. Sesaat mereka berjalan melewati koridor kereta itu, mereka menyadari….

"Ed?" Tanya Riza kaget melihat si kontet itu masih tertidur dengan pulasnya, tanpa menyadari kalau ia telah sampai.

"Bagaimana ini? Dia mau diapakan?" Tanya Roy dengan polosnya.

"kalau dia tidak dibangunkan…. Bisa-bisa dia dibawa balik sama kereta ini…" pikir Riza.

"lebih baik…. Kita bangunkan saja dia…." Ujarnya.

"Baiklah…" kata Roy, sambil mempersiapkan sarung tangan 'pembunuh'-nya. Dengan segera, Riza menyekap dan membawa pergi si bodoh itu sebelum melakukannya.

"Hey, kamu bodoh ya? Aku 'kan menyuruhmu membangunkannya, bukan membunuhnya! Dasar tak berguna!" bisik Riza, yang lagi-lagi membuatnya tak berkutik.

"baiklah… pakai cara lain…. Dia tidak boleh tahu kalau kita sedang mengikutinya…." Pikir Riza, sambil melemparkan sebuah kerikil tepat mengenai si Ed yang sedang tertidur pulas.

"Awww!!! Kurang ajar!" jerit Ed menahan rasa sakit atas benjol di kepalanya itu. Mungkin dia pikir dia bakalan jadi lebih cebol kalau ketimpuk.

"dengarlah…anak muda…."

"Suara apaan tuh? Kok kayaknya gaib 'gitu?" pikir Ed.

"pergilah ke Liesenburg secepatnya…. Kembalilah ke tempat di mana 'rumah'mu berada…."

"entah deh suara dari mana…. Mungkin suara hati atau petunjuk ilahi…. Ah, mana aku peduli…. Hal semacam itu 'kan nggak eksis di dunia ini…. Paling-paling ada orang yang ngerjain aku…" pikir Ed.

"Cepatlah…anak muda…. Orang yang kau anggap penting selalu ada di sisimu….." kata suara gaib itu, berakhir begitu saja….

"mungkin itu emang petunjuk. Ya sudahlah…. Aku ikuti saja…" pikir Ed.

"Terima kasih ya…. Suara gaib…" ujar Ed, walau itu terlalu konyol untuk dikatakan.

"Ya, sama-sama!!" balas si 'suara gaib', yang tidak lain adalah si colonel yang sengaja merubah-rubah suaranya agar nggak ketahuan. Namun, sepertinya kalimat terakhir itu buka kartu.

"Hmm… sepertinya pernah dengar suara semacam itu…. Siapa ya?" pikir Ed sambil berlalu.

"Kamu ini bodoh, ya?! Masa ada hantu bilang 'you're welcome' sih!? Dasar nggak berguna!" bentak Riza keras agak pelan dikit.

"Lho, apa salahnya gitu lho?! Kalo orang bilang thank you, ya harus dibales dong! Gue juga punya sopan santun kali!" balas Roy agak kesel juga, soalnya dari tadi dia dimarahin terus sama letnannya itu. Sesaat mereka saling berpandangan (dengan geram).

"Hhhh. Ya, sudahlah…. Lupakan saja semua itu," lanjut Riza.

"Iya…. Sebernarnya bukan itu 'kan tujuan kita…." Balas Roy.

"Mmm…." Balas Riza mengangguk.

"Ngomong-ngomong…. Tujuan kita apa?" Tanya Roy balik.

"Sudah deh…. Nanti juga kau tahu sendiri…" balas Riza sambil melaju pergi, diam-diam mengikuti Ed. Begitu pula Roy, tanpa mengetahui apa yang harus dilakukannya, dia mengikuti saja.

Ed berjalan menuju 'rumah'nya berada. Semakin lama langkahnya semakin besar dan cepat. Ada dua alasan. Pertama: mungkin dia ingin cepat-cepat memberikan hadiahnya kepada Winly. Kedua: dia merasa diikuti seseorang (yang tidak lain adalah Roy & Riza). Namun, apapun alasannya minumnya teh botol sosro dia semakin cepat menuju ke rumahnya berada.

"Kurang ajar! Sekarang sudah jam setengah delapan pagi! Aku tak akan membiarkan Al memberikan hadiahnya duluan!" gumam Ed sesekali melihat jam sakunya. Dia berjalan semakin cepat…. Dan tanpa sadar dia….tersandung batu…..

"Bruakhkhkhk!!!!"

"Ouch…. Batu sialan! Gue transmutasi jadi pohon, baru tahu rasa loe!!" geram Ed sambil marah-marah pada batu kerikil itu. Seperti orang bodoh….

"Fuh…. Kalem, Ed… kalem….. ayo, lanjutkan perjalananmu…. Kamu tidak mau kalah dari Al, 'kan…." Pikir Ed setelah menenangkan hatinya yang semakin gusar. Dia mengambil kembal semua barang-barangnya yang terjatuh. Koper…. Jam saku….. mantel…. Lalu…… hadiahnya Winly mana?!??

"Glek! Mati aku! Dimana jatuhnya? Aduh…mana ada waktu buat nyari…." Pikir Ed semakin gusar. Dia terus mencari-cari sampai ke semak-semak. Namun, hasilnya nihil.

"...sepertinya Ed sedang mencari sesuatu…." Kata Riza.

"Mungkin ada yang hilang…. Dan sepertinya penting banget….." ujar Roy.

"Jangan-jangan hadiahnya hilang…." Pikir Riza.

"Roy, kamu Bantu dia mencari, sana…." Ujar Riza sambil memakaikan kacamata hitam pada Roy. Setelah itu, dia menyisiri kolonelnya itu….. jabrik, persis singa….

"Perlu bantuan, nak?" kata Roy (dengan suara yang diberat-beratkan), sambil menghampiri Ed.

"Ukh….ini orang mabok atau mafia yach?" pikir Ed sambil jaga jarak darinya.

"Umm…. Sebenarnya aku mencari kotak kecil…. Kira-kira sebesar ini….. berpita," ujar Ed sambil menjelaskan perinciannya.

"Itu, tepat di bawah kakimu…" balas Roy begitu saja. Ed jelas kaget.

"Baiklah nak… sepertinya masalahmu sudah terpecahkan…. Sekarang pergilah, orang yang kau anggap penting selalu ada di sampingmu…." Balas Roy sambil berlalu (sambil membetulkan posisi kacamata hitamnya dengan sok keren).

"Te…terima kasih ya!" ujar Ed pada Roy.

"sungguh… sepertinya aku kenal dengannya…." Pikir Ed. Lalu, dia kembali memulai perjalanannya dengan lebih terburu-buru lagi.

"Apa-apaan sih kamu ini?! Gue udah kayak orang gila aja…" kata Roy sambil marah-marah.

"Maaf deh…." Balas Riza pelan sambil tersenyum. Roy langsung tak dapat berkutik mendengarnya.

"Baiklah… ayo, kita lanjutkan," lanjut Roy. Merekapun segera mengejar ketinggalan mereka dari Ed.

"Kakak! Dari mana saja kau?!" Tanya Al pada kakaknya, setelah berhasil sampai ke 'rumah' nya berada.

"Ma…maaf, aku ke East City sebentar. Mau laporan pada colonel…" ujar Ed.

"Ah, ya…. Ngomong-ngomong, mana Winly?" Tanya Ed.

"Sshh…. Aku rasa dia masih pulas…" bisik Al pelan.

"Oh…"

"Ngomong-ngomong, kamu tidak lupa 'kan soal hari ini…" bisik Al sekali lagi.

"Ya… tenang saja…. Kalau aku sampai lupa, aku bisa ditempeleng duluan sama dia…" jelas Ed.

"Ya, benar. Mumpung orangnya masih ngelindur, kita siapkan saja dulu pestanya…" balas Al. Tanpa sadar, seember air (lengkap dengan embernya juga) mengguyur habis badan mereka.

"Puah! Kurang ajar! Siapa yang…." Belum selesai berkata-kata, Ed sudah bungkam duluan sampai tahu siapa yang mengguyur mereka.

"Win….Winly?!" ujar mereka kaget.

"Dasar kalian ini…. Dari tadi aku perhatikan, sepertinya kalian ngomongin aku terus…" balas Winly sinis.

"Hehehe…. Sorry… Kita nggak bermaksud buruk kok…." Balas Ed dan Al basa-basi, takut dihajar dengan kunci inggris andalannya.

"Yah, apapun itu…. Selamat datang ke rumah!" kata Winly sambil tersenyum.

"Aa… iya…." Kata 2 bersaudara itu pelan.

"Ya ampun…. Dia masih mengucapkan hal semacam itu? Apa dia lupa ulang tahunnya sendiri?!" pikir Ed.

"Aa… Winly, kok kamu sepertinya ngantuk banget sih?" Tanya Ed.

"Aku menunggu kalian pulang, soalnya kemarin ada orang asing menelpon," balas Winly sambil menguap.

"Orang asing nelpon? Trus, apa urusannya?" Tanya Al.

"Dia bilang…..'mereka akan pulang….tunggulah…. orang yang kau anggap penting selalu ada di sisimu….' Begitu," jelas Winly sambil mencoba mengingat apa yang terjadi.

"Hei…. Sepertinya kata-kata semacam itu pernah aku dengar…" pikir Ed.

"Oh, ya…. Kalian belum makan, ya? Mari, aku buatkan omelet special mur&baut… " kata Winly agak bercanda.

"Winly…." Kata Ed pelan, menyetop Winly yang baru mau masuk ke rumahnya.

"Mmm?" tanyanya sambil berbalik.

"Se…selamat ulang tahun…" lanjut Ed blushed sambil memberikan hadiah kecilnya itu.

"Iya, Winly…. Happy Birthday….." tambah Al, sambil memberikan kadonya.

"kalian….tidak lupa?" Tanya Winly tak yakin.

"Mana mungkin kami lupa!!" seru Al dan Ed bersamaan.

"Ya ampun…. Padahal aku sendiri saja lupa…." Kata Winly tercengang.

"Aku mencarinya kemarin di East City…. Semoga kau suka…." Lanjut Ed.

"Hah?! Aku juga!" seru Al kaget.

"Anyway…. Thanks, guys…." Balas Winly tersenyum.

"Baiklah…. Silahkan kau buka…." Ujar Al.

"Oh….ini, pita ya? Indah sekali…." Kata Winly ketika membuka hadiah dari Al.

"Aku pikir kamu akan kelihatan lebih cantik jika memakainya…." Kata Al pelan.

"Al, jangan bilang begitu ah…" tawa Winly diikuti Ed da Al.

"Lalu, apa ini boleh kubuka?" Tanya Winly sambil menunjuk hadiah Ed. Ed hanya mengangguk. Ternyata….

"I…ini…"

"a…aku harap kau menyukainya…." Lanjut Ed malu-malu.

"Ba…barang sebagus ini mana mungkin aku tidak suka!!!" ujar Winly sambil mengeluarkan kalung berlian dengan berbagai liontinnya, dengan bentuk yang pasti disukai Winly (antara lain… obeng, kunci Inggris, baut, mur, dan perkakas lainnya… Ed memang paling tahu kesukaannya Winly).

"Kalau boleh, apa aku boleh memakaikannya padamu…" tambah Ed. Winly hanya mengangguk, tak sanggup lagi berkata karena menahan rasa gembira dan terharunya. Sesaat saja Ed telah memasangkan kalung cantik itu di leher Winly. Lalu, Winly memegang tangan Ed erat.

"Ed…terima kasih…." Bisiknya.

"Harusnya itu yang kukatakan padamu selama ini….." balas Ed pelan.

"Kakak memang hebat… sepertinya aku kalah selangkah lagi darimu…" kata Al.

"Tidak, Al. Aku rasa hadiahmu juga sangat berarti bagiku…" balas Winly.

"Ya… syukurlah. Kalau kau kecewa, aku rasa Kak Riza juga akan kecewa…." Lanjut Al tanpa sadar.

"Kak…..Riza?" Tanya Winly.

"Ti…tidak usah dipikirkan….." balas Elric bersaudara panic.

"…..kakak, jangan-jangan kau juga minta tolong pada Kak Riza ya?" bisik Al.

"Memangnya kenapa? Tapi, kalung ini ideku sendiri lho…" balas Ed pelan.

"Walau begitu, kita juga tetap harus berterima kasih padanya, 'kan?" lanjut Al.

"..ya….."

Obrolan mereka terhenti setelah Nenek Pinako memanggil mereka.

"Hei… kalian semua tidak mau? Winly, kuemu sudah siap di atas meja…." Serunya.

"Ne…nenek tidak lupa?!" seru Winly kaget.

"Tentu saja, kau 'kan cucuku…." Balasnya.

"Baiklah….. ayo kita makan!!" seru Winly yang segera masuk ke rumahnya bersama Al. Begitu Ed hendak masuk, langkahnya terhenti setelah melihat 2 orang berbaju hitam itu…. Yang segera mengacungkan jempolnya.

"Terima kasih…. Colonel…kak Riza…." Bisiknya sebelum masuk ke rumah itu.

"Jadi, ini sebabnya dia memanggilmu kemarin?" Tanya Roy.

"Ya…. Aku rasa remaja seperti dia pantas mendapatkan masa remajanya ini, 'kan…." Balas Riza.

"Ya….. baiklah, ayo pulang…." Ujar Roy.

"…terima kasih, Roy…." Bisik Riza yang mengejutkan kolonelnya itu.

"Hal itu tidak perlu kau sampaikan, Riza…. Justru akulah yang harus berterima kasih atas hari ini…." Balasnya.

"..khususnya…yang 'itu'…." Tambah Roy, yang langsung dibalas Riza kesal.

"Jangan sebut-sebut yang 'itu' lagi!!!" balasnya _blushed_. Mereka segera berlalu, mengakhiri hari yang sangat berbahagia itu…

2 hari kemudian……

"Apa-apaan ini?!" seru si colonel sambil membanting kertas tagihan-nya Ed. Bagaimana tidak, kalau tagihannya jauh lebih tinggi dari biaya hidupnya untuk sehari. (Tagihan apakah itu, harap dipikirkan sendiri--kalau memperhatikan dari awal, kau akan tahu…)

"Letnan, harap kau urus ini!" lanjutnya.

"Saya rasa hal ini tak ada hubungannya dengan saya. Mungkin, lebih baik jika anda berurusan langsung dengan Ed," balasnya tenang.

"Maaf…colonel…. Ini semua 'kan demi kebahagiaan Kak Riza…." Balas Ed.

"Kau ini…. Sudah belagu, kontet, ingin merebut Riza-ku lagi!" balas Roy dengan logat super aneh. (seperti apa nadanya, harap dipikirkan sendiri)

"Gue nggak kontet, colonel brengsek!!!" seru Ed ngamuk.

"Kolonel, saya rasa anda tak berhak menyebutku sebagai Riza-mu!" lanjut Riza.

"Benar colonel, seandainya hal ini diketahui yang lain, pasti hubungan kalian berdua akan dilarang!" tambah Ed. Syukurlah, di ruangan tertutup itu, hanya ada mereka bertiga.

"Baiklah Ed…. Kau sudah cukup membuatku gila! Untuk itu, kau harus bekerja lebih giat lagi!" bentak Roy.

"itu bukan masalah, colonel… aku permisi dulu…" kata Ed sambil berlalu.

"ngomong-ngomong, kok cuma aku yang dimaki…? Kenapa Kak Riza nggak…?" Tanya Ed.

"Kalau dia, hukumannya 'lain'…." Bisik Roy (yang sepertinya langsung dapat tanggapan yang aneh-aneh dari Ed)

"Jangan bilang kau mau….!?"

"Shhh!!! Biar kubunuh dia sekalian…." Kata Riza tepat di belakang Roy, membidik kepalanya….

* * *

Chap 3 selesai. Endingnya aneh banget, semoga kalian ngga kecewa. Ngomong-ngomong kayanya uda lama banget ga bikin fic. Gara-gara keseringan ngerjain tugas (kayanya berat banget ya masa remaja itu) jadi jarang online. But, tolong di review ya…. Go yukkuri, onegai shimasu. 


End file.
